


Dance With the Darkness

by Aratoamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, F/M, Kidnapping, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Lovers, Succubi & Incubi, Tumblr: imagine-loki, good guy loki, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratoamin/pseuds/Aratoamin
Summary: Based off of this imagine from imagine-loki on Tumblr:Imagine you were in a relationship with an incubus before you met Loki and you somehow managed to escape him. You and Loki steadily date for a while before he invites you to a ball where in a big grand performance, the incubus shows up saying “Miss me, cuz I missed you.” He kidnaps you and Loki vows to get you back.Loki eventually does find you but you are back under the control of the incubus. Can he break you free?





	1. A Ball To Rival All Others

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This work has Turkish in it! I am still learning the language and how to write it phonetically, please let me know if I have made a mistake anywhere at all!!

“Darling? Are you ready?”

You could hear your boyfriend’s voice coming from the other side of the bathroom door. Loki always was an impatient one, but he never raised his voice at you. Not once in the one year you had been dating. In fact, it was a year today that he had asked you out and you had accepted, obviously.

“Almost. One more second, Loki.” You took a deep breath and straightened up your (h/c) hair and dress before making sure that your makeup was perfect.

Loki had invited you to a ball tonight, one held by Tony Stark as a charity event. All the proceeds would go to the local schools (Pepper’s idea, of course). You stared down at the beautiful emerald green dress, the perfect shade to match Loki’s eyes, with its simple golden embellishments. The dress had little sleeves that hung off your (s/c) shoulders and showed off your curves well, but still left much to the imagination.

Taking one more deep breath to calm your nerves, you opened the door to the bathroom and walked slowly into the bedroom that you shared with Loki. He turned from his place by the window, a wide smile spreading across his face. God, you loved his smile; so full of mischief and yet so soothing.

“You look beautiful, (Y/N). Truly, a goddess must stand before me.” He walked over to you, taking your hand in his own pale one, and placed a kiss against your knuckles. A soft blush spread across your face, something that you were never good at hiding from Loki. “Are you okay, darling? Afraid that he-“ You quickly shook your head. “Don’t say his name…please. You know how he makes me feel.”

Loki nodded once, his lips pressing into a thin line. Once, about two years ago, you had been taken as the consort of a powerful creature, an incubus—more like a demon in your eyes—that held you as his wife until you were finally able to escape. That was where you had stumbled upon Loki on one of the few days he was allowed to leave Stark Tower, under the watchful eye of his brother, Thor.

He had taken you before Tony and pleaded to allow you to remain here, a feat only accomplished with the help of Thor, who thought it wiser to protect you here from whatever you were running from. While you didn’t remember much of your time with the incubus, you could never forget his name or face, but you rather wished you would be able to.

“Hey, we don’t have to go tonight if you would rather stay here.” Loki lifted your gaze to his, green eyes meeting with your (e/c) ones. You shook your head again. “No. I’m okay, really, Loki. We should head down, though. The ball must have started already.” Loki nodded, taking your arm in his.

Loki led you to the lift, which you took all the way to the base floor of the tower, and into the grand hall that would be used for this ball. As the ornate doors opened, you were met with a sea of people, most of which you could not recognize. Loki sensed your unease at the amount of people and placed his arm around your waist protectively.

“You’re safe with me, love. Nothing bad will happen to you.” You smiled at your boyfriend, happy that he had your back. Slowly, you waded through the sea of people until you were face to face with the host himself.

Tony Stark looked quite handsome in his suit; his blue tie matching the shade of blue that Pepper’s dress was made out of. Pepper rushed over, enveloping you in a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it tonight! Please, enjoy yourself, okay?” Tony exchanged quiet glares with Loki, but made no move to speak to him. “Thank you for allowing us to attend. It really is a magnificent turnout, right Mr. Stark?”

Tony turned his head to you, lowering his drink from his lips. “Yes, it is. I’m sure Reindeer Games is pleased as punch that he was even allowed to attend.” You sucked in a quick breath before gently tightening your grip on Loki’s arms. You knew how much Tony got under his skin at times. But it was Pepper who took control this time.

“Tony, that was very rude of you! You should apologize to them both. I’m sorry (Y/N), he is just being cranky right now.” Tony turned to look at her in surprise. “Cranky? What are you talking about?” You and Pepper exchanged looks, but couldn’t stop yourselves from laughing at the man. “Oh, ha ha ha.” Tony feigned, taking a large swig of his drink. “We are only teasing you, Tony.” Pepper rose up on her toes and placed a kiss against his cheek.

“We should leave you to your hosting. Thank you again for inviting us.” Loki stated this time as he led you away from the pair. Looking around the room, you could see the rest of the Avengers as well as some other Shield operatives dancing, drinking, and having a lovely time. But your eyes had caught on to a certain face.

Pale blue eyes, almost like ice; tanned skin, like deep caramel; fine features, crafted by the gods themselves.

Your body halted in its movements, eyes quickly trying to lock onto the owner of the features you had just seen, but you couldn’t find any trace of them. “(Y/N)? Are you alright?” Loki gently stroked your cheek, bringing your focus back to him. “Yes, I’m sorry. I thought I saw…it doesn’t matter. Shall we dance?”

Loki led you to the ball’s dance floor just as a new song began. Normally, you didn’t dance, but dancing with Loki was always pleasant. He would lead, and you followed. Nothing too complicated. Gently, he led you through the waltz as the musicians continued to play. “Waltz of the flowers…such a wonderful piece.” You remarked.

“Yes, Tchaikovsky had such a way with music. The only thing more beautiful in this room than his music is you, darling.” Loki smiled at you, knowing that you loved when he knew your favourites. Your blush crept back up your cheeks. “I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean to redden your face.”

A short laugh escaped your lips as he twirled you once before continuing the waltz. You couldn’t help your smile as you stared at Loki’s face. But your smile faltered as the music faltered as well.

Instead of the beautiful aria you had been enjoying previously, there was nothing but maniacal cackling sounding around you. You clung to Loki’s chest, eyes darting around the room as the voice grew louder before it stopped. Blue light surrounded the room; blue mist enveloping the musicians and moving their instruments of their own accord. A new song, one you couldn’t name but sounded very familiar, began to play.

Your eyes moved to the staircase in front of you. You could see a larger swirl of blue mist congregating there. Loki held you tightly against him, eyes never leaving the tower of mist.

Then, the mist dissipated quickly, leaving behind what you had hoped you would never see again. Those pale eyes had haunted your every step for months. You would never forget them, never. The newcomer’s eyes met with yours, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“Found you, _Kraliçem_.” The man slowly stepped down the staircase. Tony pushed Pepper behind him, careful eyes watching as the man stopped at the base of the stairs. “Come to me.” He raised his hand, hand stretched out awaiting yours.

Blue mist swirled around your feet. Before you could call out to Loki, you had been engulfed by the mist and transported before your nightmare.

“Braxis, please…don’t do this…” You pleaded with the incubus before you as he curled his fingers around yours and placed a kiss to your knuckles, right over where Loki had earlier. “Did you miss me, _Aşkim_? Because I missed you.” You could hear shouting coming from behind you.

Loki rushed forward, attempting to reach you. Without even glancing at the man, Braxis flung his hand out toward Loki, sending the god flying amidst a flurry of blue lightning. His screams sounded around the room as the lightning tore through his muscles. Tears fell from your cheeks, but you couldn’t move from your place at your previous partner’s side. Loki groaned as he pushed himself up. He clenched his fingers, willing his seidr to come to him, but nothing came, like every time he tried.

The incubus let your hand go, motioning to move closer to Loki. “No! Please, don’t hurt him!” Your voice cracked as your tears ran down your cheeks. Your eyes bored into Loki, lying on the floor, bloodied and fighting to remain conscious. “Braxis…please… _Kralım_ …Don’t hurt him.” You knew exactly what to say to make him feel superior…you had done it for many months while you were his prisoner.

The pale-eyed man halted his steps. Instead, he walked back to you, arms wrapping around your waist. “Let us go home, _Aşkim_.” You stared at Loki, memorizing every feature of his perfect face, knowing that you likely would never see him again.

“I swear…I’ll find you…I’ll find you…(Y/N)!” He screamed out your name, but you didn’t hear him as Braxis transported you back to his realm, and Loki collapsed into unconsciousness.


	2. Of Nightmares and Daydreams

The room was spinning. Too fast…way too fast for you. Clenching your eyes shut, you couldn’t help the whimper that escaped your lips as your feet finally touched down onto solid ground. Looking around, you realized that you were back in his domain. A large tent, accompanied by several smaller tents, littered the little oasis. You were back in the middle of the desert…back where no other could possibly hope to find you. You raised your head to stare up at the man who had abducted you from the ball.

Braxis smiled down at you, large pearly white teeth, compete with two fangs, shining at you. “Welcome home, _Aşkim_. It has been far too long since I have had you home with me.” He leaned towards you, trying to press a kiss against your lips. Quickly, you raised your arms up, pushing hard against his toned chest.

He pulled away from you, brow knitted together in a mix of confusion and anger. “You will not deny me, (Y/N). I am your king and your husband.” His eyes narrowed at you. “Yes, I know, Braxis…It’s just…I have only just arrived. Please, let me have a few days to myself…to adjust once more…to my home…” _Home? This place would never be your home!_ The word seemed bitter in your mouth, but you swallowed down your discomfort.

The incubus pondered your request for a moment, his eyes roaming over you as he contemplated. “Alright. You may have 48 hours; no more than that. I will call on you when the time is up.” Without another word, he strode into the large tent, leaving you standing in the sand. Your emerald dress whipped around your legs in the arid wind. Sand shifted around you as the wind blew grains away from you.

Wrapping your arms around your chest, you trudged towards the tent, choosing its shelter over the blistering heat of outside. As you entered the lavish tent, pushing past the curtain that acted as a door, your mind struggled to put together the pieces of your life before Loki…but came up short. _Why can’t I remember anything?_ Searching the room, you tried to memorize every entrance, and exit, to the tent.

The entrance you had just come in from was the only one that you could see that led out towards the desert. The exit on the other side of the main room led off into the heart of the oasis; you could see the shimmering blue of the lake glistening against the sun. To either side, there was another opening, covered with sheer, white cloth to act as the doors.

_Left…or right…Which was the correct path to take?_

You couldn’t see any other people around the rooms, nor could you hear anything in the nearest rooms. Listening very intently, you could hear the faint voice of Braxis coming from your left. Taking a deep breath to settle your nerves, you chose to take the path to your right.

Pushing apart the curtain with one hand, you entered the eastern wing of the makeshift palace. Kilim pillows, varying in shades from red to blue to yellow mostly, littered the ground, surrounding smaller tables. A guest room from the looks of it, but one that was never used. Your eyes caught on one of the larger arrays of kilim pillows.

A searing pain crept across your skull, forcing you to stumble to your knees. A pained whimper and gasp left your lips as a memory forced its way back into your mind.

_A party. Many voices all fighting for dominance in the small room. White smoke hung in the air like clouds. You…You were sitting…there. Your body sat upright against the blue pillow, and beside you sat...you only caught a glimpse of his pale eyes before the memory was torn from you._

You sat breathing heavily against the ground, tears welling in your eyes, threatening to spill down your cheeks. _What…what happened to me…?_ Willing your feet to obey, you stood and continued through the room, never daring to look back at the tower of pillows.

The next room was much larger than the last, with a larger table as its centerpiece. Rugs and kilim pillows lined the bare table. _A dining room_ you mused. Peeking your head into the last room in this wing, it was, as you could have guessed, a kitchen. For once, you saw three identical women here, silently sitting around a workplace, kneading dough. Their actions halted as their eyes locked onto you.

They all had similar faces, as if they were triplets, but they wore different colours of _gӧmlek_ and _şalvar._ In order, from left to right, they wore blue, red, and yellow. Primary colours to match the rest of the palace’s décor. “I’m sorry to intrude…” Your voice was low, your eyes scanning over the three women.

All three women simply stared at you, the one clad in red cocking her head at you. “Um…do…do you speak English?” They all three exchanged looks before the blue one nodded slightly. “Yes, very little. Never many to practice with.” She said slowly, enunciating the foreign words.

“I see. What are your names?” You walked farther into the room until you could take a seat at the table with them. They exchanged more looks and spoke in hushed tones to each other, trying to translate your words. The one in blue spoke first. “Aydan...” She spoke hesitantly. The other women spoke their names as well. Deniz, the one in red; Kismet, the one in yellow.

You nodded in understanding to each woman. “Such lovely names. Mine is (Y/N).” They repeated your name slowly, stumbling slightly, but were able to pronounce it correctly the next try. “May I ask you a question?”

Aydan nodded, continuing her work diligently. Deniz continued to knead the dough as well, with Kismet standing to prepare the oven for baking. “Where are we?”

You could have sworn Aydan’s eyes widened beyond humanly possible. “We are in _cehennem_ …” _Hell…We are in hell…_ You fought against the shiver that reached up your spine.

“ _Cehennem_? Oh, how you wound me, Aydan. And to think that I thought I was being a gracious host.” Your blood ran cold at the voice behind you. Braxis strode across the room towards you. All three scooted away, clustering together. How you wished to join them, but you couldn’t move as the demon before you placed his hand on the back of your neck. His hand lowered to your arm, tugging it until he was able to ensnare your hand in his own.

“We will take our supper in our room tonight, ladies. Kismet, follow. I have need of you tonight.” Braxis pulled you to your feet, much gentler than you had anticipated, and led you from the room. Kismet followed dutifully, her golden gӧmlek fluttering behind her slightly as she walked, leaving Aydan and Deniz to finish up the supper.

Braxis led you through the dining room, guest room, and into the western wing. You could barely catch glimpses of your surroundings as he basically drug you to the farthest room of the western wing. Once inside, your heart almost dropped out of your chest.

His bedroom—no, your bedroom too he said—was larger than the one you shared with Loki. You shook your head vehemently, pulling your hand away from Braxis’. Slowly, you backed up until you were out of the room. “I promised that I would not force you, (Y/N), and I am a being of my word. There is a guest room to your right you may use for the time being. You have nearly 46 hours left, spend them wisely.”

Carefully, he let the curtain fall, shielding himself and Kismet from your view. You ran into the guest room, trying to block out the nightmare that your life had become in only a few hours.

 

* * *

 

_“Loki, darling? Where are you?”_

_Loki smiled at your playful voice. He always loved games, but he hadn’t played since he was a child. “Loki? Are you here?” He could hear you searching the wardrobe behind him, grumbling when you found no trace of him._

_“You know, you’re a little old for hide and seek, love.” He heard you move the covers slightly to check under the bed. This was his chance!_

_Quickly, he pounced on you, delighting in the squeal you let out. “Nearly two thousand years is not that old on Asgard, (Y/N).” He placed a quick kiss to your neck before flipping you over to look at him. “You mischievous imp!” You yelled at him, trying to push his body off of you to no avail. Finding it better to feign weakness, you relaxed your struggle._

_Loki leaned down to kiss you, loosening is grip. Before he could blink, you had flipped him over and pinned him on his back. “Gotcha, little god.” You giggled at him, your smile spreading wide across you face. Loki watched your eyes, mesmerized by their unique shade of (e/c)._

_His eyes widened as he caught the tars in yours. The world around you shifted from the sunlit bedroom you had shared to nothing but shadows. “Help me, Loki. You have to help me.” Your voice came out hoarse, as if struggling to breathe._

_“What? What’s going on?” His fingers motioned to trail through your hair, but passed right through you instead. “Please, find me…” Images of a desert with an oasis at its heart flashed before his eyes. “I don’t understand! (Y/N)! Wait please!”_

_Your body faded into the shadows, taking the images with it._

Loki awoke with a start, hissing at the pain that lacerated his side and chest. _Where am I?_ He thought. _Wait…wait…_ he searched the room, calling out your name as he tried to sit up from the bed. “(Y/N)!!” he screamed. But it wasn’t you who came running to his side. No, it was Thor.

The god of thunder rushed to his brother’s aid. “Brother, you must remain still. Your wounds are not yet healed.” Loki gripped his collar. “Where is (Y/N)?” Thor stared quizzically. “Don’t you remember last night?” Loki took a moment, and all the memories came rushing back to him. “No...She can’t be gone…we have to find her!”

“Be still, brother! We are scouring the globe for her now. The man of iron has every possible ally searching for her, as is Heimdall.” Loki turned to his kin. “Check deserts…with an oasis. She…she came to me in a dream…showed me where she might be.” Thor nodded, quickly making his way to the doorway o relay the information. “Oh, and Loki, father is on his way. It would seem that he does not take kindly to someone threatening and injuring his son. Mother will be with him as well.” He left before Loki could retort that he wasn’t his father.

_Don’t worry, (Y/N)…I will find you…I swore it to you._ He pushed himself, with much struggle, from the bed and slowly stumbled after his brother.


	3. Güneşte yanmayan gölgenin kıymetini bilmez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot unfolds. The reader remembers more of her past, and Loki continues his search for you, with the help of a very important guest.

You awoke to the sound of music beside you. A soft, flute melody filled the room. Slowly, you raised yourself from the bed, frowning as you could feel an unusual fabric covering your skin. Glancing down, you saw that you no longer wore your emerald ball gown and matching heels. Instead, you were dressed in silken Turkish finery. For some reason, this outfit reminded you of your past, but no memory came forward to help you put the pieces together.

In all, the silken _gӧmlek_ and _şalvar_ you were was beautiful, black beads matching with the black fabric perfectly. Golden sandals adorned your feet and a black, sheer veil with golden embroidery covered your head daintily, pinned in place to your hair.  The music suddenly stopped. “I see you are awake? Is the outfit not to your liking?” Braxis spoke softly, eyes watching your every move. He laid down _ney_ beside him before moving closer to you.

Frozen in place, you couldn’t move for fear of angering him. You couldn’t remember your life here too well, but you surely remembered is wrath when you disobeyed him. Braxis raised his hand to your face, stroking you (s/c) cheek and pushing aside a lock of your (h/c) hair towards the veil. “It seems to me that my girls did a wonderful job dressing you for me. Truly, my colours are ones that suit you much better than his.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the side of your temple. You could feel the dark hair of his short beard scratch against your skin as he pulled away.

“ _Kralım_ …” the word escaped your lips before you could stop yourself. “Hmmm? What is it _Aşkim_? Do you have something you wished to tell your king?” His brown finger glided across your cheek, tugging your face in his direction. “Speak freely, (Y/N). I do not grant this permission often.” His pale eyes bored into you, as if trying to see through your soul. “Did you kill him?” You whispered. A few tears welled in your eyes as you thought about Loki, but you pushed them back. _I won’t cry…not before him…_ you thought, willing your words into truths.

His laugh echoed around the room. Sobering up he shook his head at you. “No. I did not. I wish I had, but I always liked leaving you to dream…you are much more…tastier…then.” His tongue snaked from his lips, stroking across your cheek to catch the single tear that escape your eye. “You always were my favourite, (Y/N), and now I’m thrilled to have you back with me. There is so much we have to catch up on, and I only have about 38 hours to kill before then.” He stood, extending his had to you.

_Don’t…don’t take his hand._ You wished that you could listen to yourself, but the thought that he may hurt you, or even seek out Loki and finish the job, which seemed likely given how possessive this demon seemed. He wouldn’t give you up willingly; he would never let you go. Hesitantly, you reached out and placed your hand in his. His hand dwarfed yours as he helped you to your feet. “Come. Hopefully, I will make you remember everything in time. But first, you must be starving.”

Braxis led you through the palace, taking you back to the dining area from the night before. You averted your eyes from the pile of kilim in the guest room, not wanting a repeat of yesterday, and let him lead you to your seat. As he took his own seat, Aydan and Deniz quickly brought out a _sini_ , filled with wonderful smelling foods. Kismet was nowhere to be seen. Looking past the girls, Braxis sensed what you were thinking quickly.

“She is indisposed at the moment, but she will return for supper if you are so worried about her.” _Indisposed…what…_ But then you remembered what kind of man was before you. The other girls went rigid at his words, hurriedly completing their duties and retreating back to the kitchen. The tray was filled with various fruits, olives, and a few pieces of _lavaş_ around the edges. _Dolma_ , _Çiğ köfte_ , and _Börek_ filled the center. The king filled up a plate, setting it down in front of you. He reached out, plucking an olive from the tray before popping it into his mouth. “While I don’t require your mortal food to survive, I know that you do. So eat up, Kraliçem. I want you strong…like before.”

_Like before..._ Your thoughts swirled, but you couldn’t place what you were like before him. You continued to try and put the pieces of your past into order as you started to eat. A soft moan escaped your lips as you tasted the heavenly food. Pretty soon, the contents of your plate was gone. Braxis laughed, reaching over to place anther helping of each delicacy onto your plate.

“I see you are having trouble remembering your past. Maybe I could help you remember. What do you say? Do we have a deal?” You narrowed your eyes at the handsome king, pausing in your munching on a piece of _lavaş_. “ _Güneşte yanmayan gölgenin kıymetini bilmez…_ ” Your Turkish was rusty, but you were delighted when his brows rose slightly. “Who has never been burned in the sun won't know the value of shadow. He knows good best when he has experienced evil.” The king translated into English. “I’m hurt that you think that I have some ulterior motive other than genuinely wanting you well again.”

When your eyes did not falter, the king sighed deeply. He reached out and traced a small ‘x’ atop his chest, right where his heart would be. “ _Namusum ve şerefim üzerine yemin ederim_. I swear on my honour and my life. Does this please you now, _sevgilim_?” You eyed him suspiciously, but you knew a demon like him couldn’t lie. At least, you were sure that they couldn’t.

Slowly, you nodded your head, accepting his terms. Braxis reached out with his hand, gripping yours and pulling it to his lips. “Relax, _Aşkim_ …” He pressed a kiss atop your knuckles. A sharp pain emanated from the knuckle he had just kissed, causing you to pull your hand away and scowl at the small nick in your (s/c) flash, and then you felt as though you were flying. The world around you shifted, feeling lighter than ever before. “What? What is this?” Your words were slurred as you struggled to hold your feeble grasp on the world around you.

Looking up at your captor’s face, you let out a shocked gasp. His face was still the handsome tan they were before, but not you could see two small black horns poking out from beneath his shaggy raven hair on either side of his temple. His icy blue eyes now were brighter, as if his pupils had been completely swallowed up by his irises. Sharp fangs elongated from his canines as he smiled at your frightened face.

“Ahhh, I see you don’t remember what I looked like before? Perhaps I should have taken the glamour off sooner. But then again, we are all monsters underneath.” He cast a knowing stare at you. _What? What is he talking about? I’m not…_

Your thoughts were disrupted as the room began to spin again, sending you forward. You gripped the fabric of his _entari_ to keep yourself from falling completely over to your side. “It seems my little poison is spreading quickly.” His chuckle sent a chill up your spine. Braxis raised his hands to grip each of your wrists. As much as you tried to struggle, your sluggish body refused to cooperate. The king moved his hands so both of your wrist were now encased in his large hand. His free hand snaked up to your face, tilting your chin to look at him.

When your eyes met with his, his smile widened. He stared lovingly at your face. “It is good to have you back, _Kraliçem_. I have missed you.” His words made your heart race. _He sure is handsome…even in this form_ , you thought. “It is good to be back, _Kralım_ …” You responded before placing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

 

Loki glared at the council before him. Odin, Frigga, Thor, and the rest of the Avengers all sat in a circle around him. He flexed his hand into a fist, aggravating the still healing wounds of his slinged arm.  “Why are we wasting precious time here when we could spend it on searching for (Y/N)? We have a general area, yes?” Tony nodded, stating that he believed it to be somewhere on the border of Turkey, possibly close to Iran and Azerbaijan, based on his choice of words when he crashed the ball.

“Then why must we remain here? Each second lost to your prattling is another second she could be in danger!” His emerald eyes scanned the room, noting how each person lowered their head slightly. “We do not yet know if our information is true, Loki. You must have patience. We all want (Y/N) back, but we must do this rationally.” Odin’s firm voice broke the tense silence.

Tony leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “This is all we have at the time. Jarvis, pull up the map.” A soft whirring sounded around the room before a three-dimensional map of the Middle East appeared in the center of the table. “It’s somewhere…here.” He flicked his fingers across the hologram, sending it zooming in close to the Turkish border.

“There are no other deserts in Turkey besides this one, which connects these countries. I am sure she is here somewhere.”

“What do you suppose we do, Stark? Send all of us raiding a country on a whim?” Steve spoke up, noting his displeasure in the entire situation. While he held no ill will towards you, he still refused to acknowledge your relationship with Loki, a man he despised above all others no matter what you tried to do.

Tony shook his head. “We should scope it ut first. I have satellites already looking for heat signatures in this area. Hopefully, we will have a reading in a few hours.”

“You won’t get anything from your scopes, man of iron. No doubt he has cast a powerful spell over his land to hide her away from us.” Thor cocked his head at Tony. “Only one well versed in sorcery could possibly have any chance of finding them.”

Loki’s eyes raised to Frigga. His mother, the woman who had taught his how to wield his seidr and cast his illusions, and now, his only hope. “I may be of assistance to you all, but first, I would like a word alone with my son.” Her head nodded towards Loki. She stood, placing a reassuring hand on Odin’s shoulder, who nodded knowingly, before leaving the group to enter the hallway, with Loki quickly tailing behind her.

“Walk with me. It has been such a long time since we have been alone like this.” She smiled sweetly at her son before beginning her walk towards the central room. Loki followed behind the golden-haired woman quickly, but trying not to exert himself to excess. “Tell me, Loki, is this girl the one for you?” She took a seat in one of the plush chairs daintily.

Loki nodded as he took his own seat across from her. “Yes…she is that and so much more. I feel…” he took a deep breath. “I feel as though my heart is going cold…without her near to me.” Frigga took her youngest son’s uninjured hand in both of her own. “We will get (Y/N) back to you, I promise you. But I need to know what you know.” The prince’s next words were rushed as he recounted his dream to the All-mother.

“And then, she sent me these…images…and I awoke. I know she is there…but I do not have the strength to retrieve her on my own.” Frigga nodded. “I understand, my son. Which is why I will help you. After all, that is what mothers are for.” She smiled at the man before her, pleased in the change he had endured because of you. “Now, let’s begin our search.”

A powerful force flitted through Loki, whirling him towards the Turkish borders. _Think of her, Loki. Think of (Y/N). It will make this much easier._ Frigga’s voice flitted through his ears as the world remained hazy before him. Loki nodded in his trance, conjuring up images of your smiling face, your adorable laugh, and the love he could feel for you whenever he thought of you.

Through the haze, a bright light appeared before him. _We found her, but I cannot go with you. You must go alone, Loki._ He nodded his understanding, lifting his arm to block the brightness. _Be safe, and come back to me_. When Loki was forced from the trance, he found he was no longer in the Stark Tower, instead he was kneeling in the hot sand, gazing before a palace of canvas tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.....I'm not too thrilled with this chapter. But If I spend any more time reading over it, I might just delete the entire thing. There is major plot going on here, and I hope that you all have been enjoying the story so far.  
> And a very special thanks and shoutout to Lydia Herbert, who commented on the last chapter, and gave me the wonderful idea of having Frigga steal the show at the end. It was pretty fun to write her :D


	4. Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives to save the reader. A deal is made, but do they tighten oor break the chains that bind the reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this Loki/Reader vibe from this song while writing, so I used lyrics as the title!
> 
> Take me home by Jess Glynne  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=KJAvSIDLct8
> 
> It makes me happy to see that you are enjoying Loki so far, hopefully I continue to entertain you all!

Loki stood on shaky limbs, cursing at the shifting sand beneath his feet. His eyes narrowed at the canvas tent before him as he shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. “I’m coming (Y/N)…hold on just a little longer darling…” Slowly, slower than he wished he could have moved through this treacherous terrain, he made his way into the palace of tents, pushing aside the canvas to step inside.

The main foyer was empty, but Loki could hear commotion coming from the room to his right. Boisterous laughter rang through the conjoined tents. One voice in particular sent Loki’s blood boiling. _That demon…the one who stole my (Y/N)…_ The prince clenched his teeth and, before he could think better of it, he rushed into the adjoining room. Stepping inside, he was met with a horrific sight.

Demons of every shape, sort, and colour roamed the room. Some were lounging on the kilim pillows, smoking pipes or enjoying what looked to be a rich wine. Others…others were engaged with women, who were seated upon their laps like prized trophies meant to be exploited. The womens’ faces were what scared him the most. All life seemed to have left their eyes, merely, they were near lifeless, having retreated into themselves either by their own will or a more powerful method.

All sound silenced in the room as all heads turned towards the intruder. “Ah, I would have hoped that we would have more time before you arrived.” A deep voice, lilting with an accent, rang out around the room. Loki lifted his eyes to its owner, glaring at Braxis until he saw what was next to him. No, not what…who…

Your eyes were the same as all of the other women at the event, but your body moved like a marionette on strings. You sat beside Braxis, his golden hand splayed upon your upper thigh, thumb rubbing absent-minded circles upon your covered flesh. The incubus’ lips twitched upward as he watched Loki’s eyes roam over your body, searching for any injuries.

“I assure you that my Queen has no damage. Well, at least none that she hasn’t consented to.” His smirk widened as he leaned towards your collar bone, intending to lay a kiss upon your (s/c) flesh. “Don’t touch her!” Braxis halted, turning his head in surprise to the seething god.

Loki’s hand shook in a fist at his side, the arm in the sling’s fingers flexing, twitching, _begging_ for even a lick of his seidr to knock that smarmy look right off the demon’s face.

“Or what, little prince? Will you kill me?”

“Yes…if it comes to that. I would do anything to protect those precious to me.” Loki’s emerald eyes bored into yours, imploring for your mind to reach his, acknowledging that you were still in there…somewhere. “I would give my life for her if she would ask it of me…” His words were a whisper, flitting between the pipe smoke that permeated the room.

To his surprise, your (e/c) eyes turned up to his. A flicker passed from one of your eyes to another, your mind racing to keep up with the world around you. “Is that so, little prince? Do you hear that, pet?” Braxis drug a finger across your cheek, drawing your chin towards him. Hesitantly, you lifted your lifeless eyes to his own. “Do you want him to die for you?”

_No. I want him to live…_ you thought fiercely. Your (adj.) eyes wavered before looking away. No answer escaped your lips. The demon’s finger tapped your chin once, bringing your gaze back to him. “I require an answer, pet. Make your choice or I will make it for you.” His smirk widened, showing off his fangs. _You know what to say,_ his thoughts reached your mind, influencing your actions as only he could.

“…” You opened your mouth, but no true words escaped besides a small gasp. A resounding pain etched through your head. “Y…ye…” _No! Please! Anything but this!_ “Ye…” Braxis raised a brow at you, waiting for your answer, as Loki just watched on in tense silence. _You will no longer control me…you will no longer control me!_ “NO!” you finally screamed, the pounding in your head growing rampant, having defied your master’s orders. You could feel the chains he held over your mind snap into pieces.

The demon king’s smirk fell, being replaced by a seething glare. With a wave of his hand, the entire room dispersed, leaving only you, the demon king, and Loki in the parlour. Roughly, he gripped your face, forcing you to look into his eyes. “You will regret that…I assure you.” You couldn’t even have the strength to cry as you feel a sharp pain across your cheek, sending you sprawling to the ground. The hand Braxis had just used to strike you shakes in his anger, clenching into a tight fist. A cry resounds—your name being called—but all you feel is the pain wracking your body. The tears you were holding back flow down your face, obscuring your vision.

“My will is law, and as long as my venom runs through your veins, you are under my control. YOU BELONG TO ME!” He raised his hand, preparing to strike you once more, but the blow never comes. Through your blurry vision, you see what you never thought you would again. A shimmering green material has wrapped around Braxis’ wrist like a whip, holding his fist into the air and stopping him from striking you. You followed the source of the green light, staring in awe as Loki stood surrounded by a similar entity.

Loki grimaced. His side and chest tightened in pain, but he had to hold the demon at bay. “(Y/N), come to me.” His eyes never left the demon king’s as you raised onto shaky legs and made your way to your savior. Loki wrapped his arm around you protectively, pulling your head close to his chest. “It would seem that my father has granted me back a portion of my true powers.” Tenderly, he placed a kiss to your temple, but never dared to look at you.

“NO! SHE BELONGS TO ME! YOU WON’T TAKE HER!” Braxis wretched his arm from Loki’s seidr, snapping it in half. “ _Bana gönderin. Bana hayatını yatırmak_.” His eyes narrowed on your form, and you felt a pain in your chest. Loki’s arm gripped you tighter. “(Y/N)? (Y/N), what’s happening?” You could only respond with a bloody cough. “What are you doing to her, you bastard?”

Braxis’ smirk returned. “Her heart is failing her.” Loki’s eyes widened in fear. “But, I will give you a chance to save her.” The incubus sauntered closer to you both. He manifested a sword in each of his hands. “These are enchanted swords, forged by my kin. They have the power to kill any creature, mortal or immortal. Best me in battle, and maybe I will spare her. Or, give up now, return her to me, and you may leave with your life. Do we have a deal?” He flipped one sword so he was holding the blade, extending the hilt toward the Asgardian.

“I never back down. I accept your challenge.” Loki reached out, allowing Braxis to place the sword hilt in his hand. Despite the pain in your chest, which was only growing by the minute, you reached up, gripping Loki’s shirt. “Please…don’t do this…he will kill you.” Tears streamed down your face as your eyes pleaded with him to heed your words. The man before you shook his head, helping you walk to the other side of the room and setting you atop a mountain of kilim pillows. “I’ll come back for you.” Loki placed anther kiss to your forehead before releasing you.

The two men took up their stances, swords aimed at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Smirking, Braxis lunged, slashing at Loki’s chest. _Such speed!_ Loki barely had time to deflect the blow, raising his sword to take the brunt of the force. The incubus kicked out, trying to connect with one of Loki’s legs, but missed as Loki anticipated this move.

The clashing and clanging of swords filled your mind. You watched with wide eyes as both men fought for you; One for the right to own you, the other to free you.

Braxis slashed out at Loki once more, but the god didn’t have a chance to dodge fully as the blade left a long slash across his left bicep. Groaning in pain, Loki refused to stumble. Blood dripped from his slinged arm to the floor, matching the red of the carpet at his feet. “Damn. So close.” Braxis lifted the sword to his lips, sliding his tongue across the blood coating the blade.

_Think, Loki! Think!_ The Asgardian prince clenched the blade tighter, its tip pointing at the throat of his enemy. Your bloody cough to his side had Loki glancing to you—big mistake. Braxis took this opportunity to stab forward, catching Loki’s side. “Eyes on me, little prince.” He said with a laugh. But his laughter was cut short at the feeling of intense pain spread through his torso.

Looking down, Braxis noticed the sword blade sticking out of his chest, the point of the blade dripping with his own blood. “What?” In disbelief, the incubus watched as the “Loki” before him dissipated in a green ripple, like a reflection upon a disturbed pool. Turning around, Loki held his seething gaze, watching the blood trail from his mouth and down his chin. The prince took a step back as the demon king fell to his knees.

Cough after cough, blood spilled from his lips, while the wound in his chest began to pool blood to the floor. “You…You cheated…” Loki merely shook his head. “You said nothing about tricks…I have won, release her.” Braxis let out a pained chuckle. His eyes moved to you. “ _Öleceksin. Ve senin küçük prens bu konuda hiçbir şey yapamaz._ ” His laugh rang out around you as all you could do was stare on in fear. The demon king sucked in one last breath, then fell forward in a heap, body unmoving.

Once certain he was dead, Loki rushed to you. “Loki…you came for me…” He nodded, pulling you close. “I said I would come for you (Y/N).” Before he could compose himself, Loki lifted your face to his own, pressing a gentle, heated kiss to your lips. “What did he say, my love. I’m afraid I don’t speak his language.”

“He…he said…” You contemplated telling the truth, but thought it was better to lie. Thank the gods you had learned to hide the truth from the God of Lies himself, otherwise this would never work. “He said that he set me free.” Loki cocked his head, contemplating your words. You silently prayed that he wouldn’t find you out. As far as you know, Loki could not tell through your lie. _It’s better this way…better to not have him worry about you any longer…_ “Alright, my love. Let’s get you home.” He held you close to his chest as a green and golden light spread around you. Whatever this magic was, it was not his own. Closing your eyes, you felt the world shift around you.

When you opened your eyes again, you were back in the Stark Tower, surrounded by the Avengers as well as a few strangers. The next few minutes passed by in a blur. You were introduced to Loki and Thor’s mother and father, Frigga and Odin. But your brain could not center on the world around you. Before you blacked out, you heard mixed voices calling your name. _I own you…in this life and the next._ Braxis’ voice sounded in your mind as you fainted in Loki’s arms to him screaming your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bana gönderin. Bana hayatını yatırmak.= Give me your life. Surrender to me  
> Öleceksin. Ve senin küçük prens bu konuda hiçbir şey yapamaz.=You will die. And your little prince can not do anything about it
> 
> These translations are approximate, I'm still learning the language.


	5. I Would Always Mourn You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With reader now safe and sound, Loki learns a startling secret, and makes a confession of his own.

Loki watched your motionless body intently, staring and waiting for any sign of movement from you. For the past three days, since your return from that demon’s palace, you had been in a coma. His hand reached for yours in the bed that you shared, mindful of the various IVs and wires connected to your arms. Stark had been kind enough to run some tests for Loki; although he was sure that his “kindness” was more from your friendship with Miss Potts. 

The doorknob turned behind Loki but he did not move, already knowing who it was entering. “Have you found anything yet?” He asked Stark flatly, his gaze never left you (s/c) face. As much as it pained him, he couldn’t help but muse about how peaceful you looked now that you were home with him. 

“Actually, we have.” Tony passed a thin file over to Loki, who took it graciously. The prince removed his hand from yours and began to look through the file given to him. His emerald eyes widened and narrowed at specific points in the results. “Why…Why did she not tell me?” The files shook in his hand.

Tony took a deep breath and shrugged. “Honestly, Reindeer Games, I’m not sure.” He took a seat at the edge of the bed, his own hand coming to lay atop your own. Loki stiffened as the man—an enemy in his eyes, even though they had made their peace—touched you. If he had had it his way, you would have been on Asgard by now, being consulted by their master physicians. But Odin had thought it best to have you remain here, and Loki had dutifully remained behind as his brother and parents returned home. Odin had revoked his decree about Loki’s seidr, finding it better to allow the Trickster to be able to call upon his magic in case he needed to protect you. 

But not even his seidr would be able to heal the poison that coursed through your veins, draining your life force before his vey eyes. As much as Loki wanted answers to why you had lied to him, it would have to wait until you awoke. With a wave of his hand, Tony left the room, feeling that Loki would want to be alone with you if you happened to wake up any time soon.

A few more hours passed and Loki had dozed off. His head laid on the edge of the bed and he still held a soft grip on you hand. When your fingers twitched against his own, the prince instantly shot awake, his eyes focusing on your features. Slowly, your (e/c) eyes opened, glancing about the room before landing on thee raven-haired man at your side. 

“Why?” His voice was hoarse, like he was trying to stop tears from falling. You just blinked at him, a soft blush crossing your cheeks in same. When you did not answer him, Loki reiterated his question. “Why did you choose to hide this from me? To lie to me?” The Asgardian’s voice rose, giving way to his anger. “Why did you not tell me that you were dying, (Y/N)?!” he screamed at you, anger-filled tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

“Because I didn’t want you to mourn me!” Your own voice breaks as tears fall down your cheeks. You shaky hands reach up towards your face, the heels of your palms pressing hard into your eyes. Your lover said nothing, choosing instead to watch you. “I didn’t want you to mourn me after I died…I just thought it would be for the better, Loki. I’m so sorry, I never-“ he held his hand up to silence you.

Loki narrowed his eyes at you, sending a jolt of fear down our spine. “I would always mourn you, (Y/N). You are the love of my life, my equal in every way, and it hurts me that you would keep something like this from me.” You opened your mouth to defend yourself, but he raised his hand again. “I am not finished. It is true that you are a mortal and will die long before I do, but that does not mean that I will never miss you.” Tears welled in his eyes as he reached out to cup your trembling jaw.

“I will find a way to fix this…I will find a way to save you.”

“And if there is no way, Loki? What will you do then? Braxis’ poison is strong and I have never heard of a cure for it.”

“I will find one. I swear to you.”

“But-“

Loki silenced your rambling with a kiss. His lips were gentle, forming against your moth as if they were always meant to be there. The hand that cupped your jaw roamed upwards so he could instead cup your heated cheek. “I swear to you that I will find a cure. Believe in me, (Y/N). I won’t let that abomination have the last say. He will never claim you in this life or the next. You are mine…” He ended his declaration with another kiss. 

Your heart raced against your chest, your love for him becoming overwhelming as he kissed you over and over again. Then he pulled back. “I’ll alert Stark that you are awake, and I will consult my mother. Her knowledge of all things spells and alchemical may prove useful.” His long, pale fingers stroked your cheek, wiping away the remnants of your tears. “Stay here and rest, my darling. I will be back in about a few hours. I will send for food for you as well.” You nodded, suddenly feeling tired again.

Loki watched as you closed your eyes once more. Remaining at your side, he listened for the evening of your breaths, telling him that you were sound asleep before leaving in search of Tony. He found Tony in the Avengers common area, surrounded by the rest of his team, minus Thor. “How is she?” The red-haired assassin spoke up, standing when he entered the room. While none of the team truly trusted or even like Loki, they were able to be cordial enough to him.

“She is awake, but weak. I would advise letting her rest a while longer before you bombard her room with visitors.” Natasha nodded, understanding Loki’s reasoning. Tony stood up and made his way over to Loki. The older man, although only in looks, laid his hand on Loki’s shoulder, giving in a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure she will be fine.” The Asgardian god could only nod at the mortal. “Stark, may I ask a favour?”

Tony looked at him quizzically. “What is it that you need?”

“Watch over (Y/N) for me. I need to return back to Asgard, and I fear I will be delayed in returning. At the moment, she is sleeping, but I am sure that she will be starving when she wakes again” Tony nodded his head, typing a quick message into his tablet. “Everything will be taken care of. She is in good hands, Reindeer Games.” He moved away from the pale god and back to the rest of the group, who all began to compete different tasks deemed necessary to keep you safe while Loki was away. After confident enough that you would be left in good hands, Loki made his way to the roof top of Stark Tower, preparing to be transported back to Asgard by Heimdall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly Gee!! This chapter was awesome to write! I really liked it. I feel as though I have painted Loki how I wanted to make him. Please let me know of any comments or suggestions to better my writing! I love every comment and kudos that I receive!


	6. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki strikes a bargain, but what does that mean for the reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I kinda lost my muse for a while and uni started up again! hopefully the next chapter wont take as long :/ Also, sorry this is so short compared to some other chapters I have written.

“And why should I allow you this, Loki?” The Allfather’s voice rang out around the nearly-vacant throne room. “Did you think I had forgotten your transgressions against not only Midgard, but also Asgard?” Frigga stood behind her husband’s throne, watching the sight before her with pleading eyes. Loki had just finished telling them his request for treatment of the poison coursing through your veins.

Loki stood before Odin’s throne, his hands having willingly been bound with seidr-restricting shackles as soon as he stepped on Asgard. “I do not ask this for myself, Allfather, but for the life of one who means much to me.” The raven-haired god kept his gaze lowered, hands clenched into fists. He hated begging; hated how weak it made him seem. But for you, he would do anything; whatever it took to have you well and by his side.

Frigga stepped forward, placing her hand gently on Odin’s armour-clad arm. “My love, please.” She begged softly, her eyes darting between his adopted son and wife. She always did have a soft spot for the wielder; a maternal instinct to protect him when it seemed that no others wanted the boy near. As Loki had grown, it was always Frigga he ran to; always Frigga he pleaded to. But he knew his mother would not be able to help him this time.

“Punish me if you wish, but don’t let (Y/N) suffer for my transgressions.” The prince finally lifted his head, emerald eyes instantly meeting with his father’s before moving over to his mother’s. Slowly, he unclenched his fists and stepped towards the steps of the dais. When he was only two steps from the Allfather and Allmother, he took a knee, eliciting a gasp from both rulers.

Never before had he willingly bowed before someone. His thoughts roamed to his time with Thanos, but he pushed them aside. _Odin is not him…he is not here…_ Loki thought, pushing himself to remain kneeling. “I will receive any sentence you require to atone for my actions. But allow for (Y/N) to be brought here for treatment.”

Odin exchanged a look with his wife, who was just as equally concerned about her son’s recent actions. Taking one look at her eyes, Odin nodded. “I will send Thor to collect the mortal. You, Loki, are to remain in a cell until such time as I have deemed your penance served. You will have no contact with the Midgardian.” With a tap of his staff to the marble floor, his word was sealed. Frigga’s eyes widened as she saw a small squadron of soldiers move closer to Loki. But he did not fight them; he did not even say anything. As he was lifted to his feet, Frigga could barely make out the emotion in his eyes. Pain…and sorrow…it seemed. Loki allowed the soldiers to lead him from the throne room and to his new “home”. Not once did he fight against the men leading him nor did he struggle with his bonds. He just…accepted it.

“Darling, be rational…” the goddess began.

“He will remain where he is, am I clear, Frigga? I’m sorry to say that I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.” Odin cut her off quickly. He knew where this was going. She would plead for his lenience towards the prince. But he could not offer it this time. Not after all he had done to both their realm as well as the mortal realm. Before she could say anything else, the Allfather stood and began his search for Thor.

* * *

 

Thor stood just outside your room, you knew this because you could clearly hear his voice from behind the closed door. _He never was one for whispers_ , you thought with a soft chuckle. But his voice was not the only one you heard; Tony Stark was equally raising his voice in obvious argument against the god.

You pushed yourself from your bed slowly, limbs weak from the poison that was slowly killing you. After taking a breath, trying to regain some of your strength, you walked to the door and opened it.

“She is to come with me, as is my father’s orders.” Thor stopped talking as soon as he saw your (s/c) features. “Lady (Y/N), I have come to retrieve you.” Tony stepped forward, placing a hand against your shoulder. “You have a choice in this, (n/n). You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Seeing your confused glances between the two men before you, Tony cleared his throat. “Reindeer Games advocated for you to be taken to Asgard for healing.”

_Loki…_ your heart fluttered at the Tony’s name for your lover. “Is he there waiting for me?” Thor nodded his head, exchanging a _‘keep your mouth shut’_ glance at Tony, which you missed. “Then I shouldn’t waste any more time. He is probably worried sick about me.” You turned back towards your room, grabbing a few essentials and packing them.

Once you were out of earshot, Tony glared at Thor. “She deserves to know that he is in prison for her.” He kept his voice low, constantly glancing at the doorway to make sure you couldn’t hear him. Thor shook his head. “My brother would not want her to worry. Please, do not tell her.”

“Tell her what?” You asked with a tilt of your head as you exited the room with your backpack strapped to your back. Thor looked at Tony, who thankfully spoke up quickly. “That the Avengers have a mission to go on. Thor here didn’t want you to worry about us.” He slapped the god on the back none too gently. “Well, I’ll be seeing you. I expect her better when next we meet.” With a wave of his hand, the older man turned and walked off towards the elevator.

Thor turned his attention to you. “Are you ready?” At your own nod, he led you towards the roof. A perfect circle with Nordic runes was burned into the center of the rooftop, having always been the go to place for the god to be transported to his home. The blond god of thunder pulled you close to his burly chest. “Heimdall!” He called out to the sky. “Hold onto me and don’t let go.” Thor whispered in your ear just as a flash of light appeared around you and you were sent careening through space towards Asgard.

Within moments, your feet were back on solid ground, and you were standing in a golden sphere of sorts before a dark-skinned man with golden eyes. “That is Heimdall, our gatekeeper and watcher of the realms.” You didn’t know whether to bow or curtsy, so you did a bit of both, to Heimdall’s amusement. “It is a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” Thor chuckled at your confusion. You didn’t tell him your name, so how did he know?

“I know much about you, little spark. Like how your favourite animal is a (animal), you currently live in Stark Tower but before that you lived in (hometown), and your parents’ names are (mum’s name) and (dad’s name).” The god smiled at your blushing face. “Go on, the both of you. You are expected.”

Thor led you away from the conundrum that was Heimdall and across a bridge that seemed to be made of ice and rainbows. “Is this…?” Thor only nodded. “It is. Welcome, Lady (Y/N), to Asgard.” He smiled as you took in the city around you, wondering what you had just gotten yourself into.


End file.
